Replay
by fairystail
Summary: Luffy and his crew die. brutally murdered by blackbeard and Luffy ends up meeting the traveler who sends him back in time and gives him a few different abilities replacing his gum gum fruit powers and gives him the eyes of the Alpha Stigma. rated M through extreme paranoia. i own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Monkey D. Luffy was many things, he was excitable, he was strong, he was loyal, he was a bottomless pit for food and he was watching unable to do anything as his crew was decimated by Blackbeard. He tried to rush to them but he could not reach them in time hen it was his turn. After watching as his crew was killed Luffy fell to his knees and stared blankly at their bodies. He didn't say anything or even react as Blackbeard picked up one of Zoro's swords, walked towards him and chopped off his head.

...

Luffy found himself on a giant floating rock flying threw space. In the middle of the rock was a tree bigger than any he had seen before.

"Interesting isn't it" a voice came from behind him. "It's known as the dimensional tree. It's branches connect to a different dimension and as there are infinite dimensions there are infinite branches.

Luffy turned around and saw a young man standing there looking only nineteen years in age, wearing torn cargo pants and a plain white shirt.

"Who are you? Where am I? Luffy asked sullenly.

"I am known as Lord Traveler and how would you like to try it again? Live again and try and save your friends? I can send you back in time if you wish" Lord Traveler said calmly.

"I'll just lose them again" Luffy said surprisingly with no confidence.

"Perhaps" Lord Traveler said "or perhaps you won't. But anyway I will be changing things around. First of all you will no longer have the gum gum fruit but a different devil fruit and second I will give you the Alpha Stigma an ability that will help you greatly though you will have to find out how to use these two powers on your own" the man smirked.

Before Luffy could say anything he, Lord Traveler, the rock and the tree disappeared and there was nothingness.

...

Luffy opened his eyes and instantly forced himself to vomit as one of the most horrible tastes in the world assaulted his tongue it almost tasted like his devil fruit.

"Shit Luffy did you eat the fruit in that box?" a familiar voce asked. Instantly Luffy was grabbed by the ankles and forced upside down "spit it out. Now make sure everybit is out" the voice yelled.

Suddenly something happened and he fell out of the person's hands looking around he saw he was in Makino's bar, with Shanks and his crew from when he was seven but at the time he was more worried about the fact that his feet and legs had no bones in them.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he and the pirates screamed.

...

The years after that were great for Luffy. Thanks to his knowledge he was able to save Shanks's arm and Sabo didn't die. He spent the time experimenting with his new devil fruit and realised that he would have to adjust his fighting style as his past one required him to literally throw his rubber body around. But his new devil fruit was more close range than his old one.

He made sure not to tell anyone else about the future and hid his Haki control so as not to scare anyone though Luffy was sure Shanks and his Grandpa were suspicious. Everything was going well and eventually he found himself standing in a marine base infront of a prisoner.

"Join my crew" Luffy said seriously.

"What?" Zoro asked shocked.

"I run a pirate crew and I want you to join it" Luffy said grinning.

"Heh forget it. I will never stoop to being a pirate" Zoro sneered.

"I heard Hawkeye is a pirate" Luffy said with a smirk.

"So what?" Zoro yelled. "I'm not a pirate i'm a swordsman."

"Then be a pirate swordsman" Luffy grinned he really missed teasing Zoro.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" Zoro roared.

Luffy rolled his eyes. He already knew what was going to happen so he may as well just wait and save Zoro before he dies like last time. Come to think about it most of his crew joined by him saving them in some way, strange.

Luffy casually walked away from Zoro whistling Binks's Sake to himself.

After an hour of wandering around town he realised that it was time for Zoro to be executed soon and as such made his way to the marine base.

Casually walking through the front door Luffy knocked out any marines he encountered looking for the idiot's room.

The room was as lame as he remembered and Zoro's swords were where they were last time. Picking them up Luffy looked out the window and saw Zoro was about to be shot.

"Shit" Luffy cursed before jumping out the window landing in front of Zoro. Not having enough time to use Haki he used his devil fruit powers to expand his rips and turn his bones into steal.

_"This is going to hurt" _he thought as bullet after bullet slammed into him. They didn't pierce through his bones so he was not seriously harmed but his skin and muscles were injured.

"What the hell are you?" Zoro yelled.

Luffy grinned at him trying to ignore the pain "i'm your captain" he grinned.

Zoro snorted "fine then captain hurry up and release me."

Luffy quickly moved and cut Zoro's bonds before handing him his swords.

"Fine i'll join your crew" Zoro announced "but if you get in the way of my ambition then you are going to regret it."

"Which is?" Luffy asked.

"To be nothing but the world's greatest swordsman."

"Sounds perfect the pirate king deserves nothing else on his crew" Luffy replied grinning wide.

"Kill them" ol' axe hand yelled.

The marines charged "i'll handle this" Zoro grinned walking forward. Almost instantly the marines were down on the ground and axe hand was behind Zoro about to hit him over the head.

_**Bone Spear **_Luffy charged forward and blocked the axe with the two bone spears protruding from the back of his wrists. "Is that all you've got?" he mocked.

"So you have eaten a devil fruit" axe hand stated. "too bad what matters the most in life is rank. If you have a high enough rank then you have power" Axe hand roared.

Luffy rolled his eyes "i'm a captain too you know" he muttered.

Axe hand ignored him and slashed at Luffy with his axe repeatedly each slash effortlessly being blocked.

"This is boring" Luffy yawned. "I guess I should end it." Luffy retracted the bone spears and twisting on his left foot he kicked Axe hand with his right sending him flying out too the ocean. The ocean that was several miles away.

"What the hell are you?" Zoro gaped.

"You're captain" Luffy grinned.

"But those those bones coming from your arms."

"Oh those. When I was younger I ate the Bone Bone fruit which enables me complete control over my bones" he replied as if it was no big deal.

"Oh is that all ok that makes sense... WAIT YOU ATE A DEVIL FRUIT? THEY ACTUALY EXIST?" Zoro shouted.

"Duh" Luffy said walking away from Zoro back to the town to get some food. He really missed teasing Zoro like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy was bored. He was sitting in a cage watching as Buggy and his pirates had a party. He could have broken out easily but he may as well wait for Zoro first.

As to why he was in a cage he was doing some fishing on the side of his pitiful excuse for a boat when a giant bird flew down and picked him up flying off with him. It was shot down by a cannon like last time. He met Nami exactly like he did before and was so happy to see her that he went along with what she wanted which was using him to sneak into Buggy's base. Out of all of the Strawhat's Luffy was closest to Nami the most as she felt like a sister to him with her tendency to hit him she could have easily been related to Garp after all.

Finally he saw Buggy's crew pull out a cannon and point it at him. Time to act.

"Hey big nose you're a disgrace to your old captain" Luffy said smirking.

"How dare you call me that" Buggy seethed.

"Roger would be disgusted with you" Luffy continued.

Buggy paused "so you know my past eh boy. I guess you know how scary I can be then." Buggy smirked.

"You mean as threatening as a fly?" Luffy asked innocently.

"Grrrr HOW DARE YOU!" Buggy shouted. "Nami fire at your old boss."

Nami's hands started to shake as she nervously moved forward. Luffy knew she wouldn't do it. That's one of the things he admired about her she could never take a life for any reason. She, Usopp and Chopper were almost innocent in a way.

"Go on fire" Luffy said smiling "i'll be fine."

"I-I can't. I can't be like you inhuman filth" Nami muttered.

Luffy knew Nami didn't know him yet but that kind of hurt. "So you think i'm inhuman filth do you?" Buggy seethed. "Men kill her."

Three men rushed forward and attacked Nami. Luffy watched as she swung her bo staff and missed._"3.2.1" _Luffy thought and as he thought 1 Zoro appeared using his sword sheathes to stop the three pirates.

"Come now it's not nice to gang up on the poor girl" Zoro muttered.

"Hey Zoro" Luffy said grinning. "Did you get lost? You sure took your time."

Zoro turned bright red "I didn't get lost the bar just kept moving" Zoro muttered.

He got lost everyone thought before someone shouted out "wait Zoro? Pirate Hunter Zoro? What's he doing here?"

"So are you here for my head? Because if so then you have a hard fight on your hands" Buggy said confidently.

_"Guess I should really get out of here now" _Luffy thought to himself before dissolving his bones and moving through the bars and reforming them. Because no one was looking at him no one noticed. "Maybe it's just me but I think it should be a captain vs captain fight don't you think?" Luffy asked casually.

Everyone turned and stared at Luffy.

"B-but you were locked up how'd you get out?" Nami asked shocked.

"Just like Buggy has devil fruit powers so do I" Luffy said with a smirk.

"But devil fruits are a myth" Nami insisted.

Luffy shrugged and made a bone spear out of the back of his wrist "Zoro he's immune to swords i'll fight him" Luffy said confidently.

Shrugging Zoro stepped to the side.

"Captain Buggy will you let us help you against these theives?" a voice asked.

Luffy looked over and saw Cabaji and Mohji standing there. "Very well i'll handle bone boy" Buggy sneered before charging him.

Luffy deflected Buggy's daggers with his bone spears and watched in horror as Mohjis and his lion charged Nami. Zoro moved to interrupt him but was occupied by Cabaji's lame tricks.

Luffy tried his best to dodge the attacks from Buggy and move closer to help Nami when he saw the lion hit her with a giant paw and watched as she fell off the building.

_"No no she can't be dead. NO!"_ suddenly Luffy let out a scream as if he was in extreme pain. Slowly the scream turned into maniacal laughter and everyone stared scared as Luffy in the blink of an eye grabbed Buggy's head and crushed it "Die." he then ripped a random pirate in half "disappear." "Break. Collapse. Burst" Luffy continued on his rampage killing everyone.

Zoro noticed something that frightened him even more Luffy's eyes had a red pentagram on it and he had a crazed grin on his face as he butchered everyone. Finally everyone was dead except for Zoro and Luffy.

"First comes nothing. I bless nothing. I create nothing" Luffy said charging forward and before Zoro could react Luffy had him by the neck.

"Luffy stop" Zoro said weakly.

"Return to nothing" Luffy muttered squeezing Zoro's neck.

Weakly Zoro tried his best to retain consciousness but he was going to die and he knew it. Just before he was going to pass out his Wado fell from his mouth and fell lightly cutting Luffy's arm as it did.

Luffy let out a great scream as if burned and stepped back releasing Zoro "a blessed sword" Luffy muttered before he fell to his knee's the red pentagram disappearing from his eyes.

"I-It happened didn't it" Luffy sobbed. "I went berserk didn't I?"

"You did" Zoro confirmed.

"I-I'm a monster" Luffy cried tears running down his face.

"You are" Zoro confirmed again.

"All all these people dead. Butchered. I killed them all. Made them suffer."

"You did."

"A-and Nami she's dead" Luffy wailed.

"You were close?" Zoro asked.

"W-we were meant to go on so many adventures together all of us. She was like a sister to me" Luffy muttered.

Zoro raised an eyebrow at that "and if she said no?"

Luffy shook his head "she didn't not last time. I messed with time and because of me she's dead."

"You you killed them all of them?" a female voice came from behind.

Before anyone could react Luffy jumped up and hugged Nami "Nami you're alive. I thought you died" he cried.

Nami blanched at the blood soaked teen hugging her but didn't say anything as he was obviously upset.

"How did you survive?" Zoro asked.

Nami rolled her eyes "it was only a two story fall" she announced. "I twisted my ankle but otherwise i'm fine." Nami looked at the bodies all around "what happened here?" she asked shocked.

"Luffy didn't take you 'dying' well" Zoro replied.

Nami blushed "you were worried about me?' she asked softly.

"We are friends aren't we" Luffy asked still hugging her.

"I guess we are" Nami said softly "captain."

* * *

Betting you didn't expect that. It's the main reason i put in the Alpha stigma just to have luffy go crazy when i want :P


End file.
